The Twist In Our Fate
by MegStark123
Summary: Stiles' younger sister, Blair is in on everything. She knows about werewolves, kanimas and the alpha pack. She has a big role in Scott's own pack. Her relationship with Isaac Lahey seems to be nothing, until her story with him takes a crazy turn. Starts in episode 3-11. No Ice-Bath-Sacrifice-Ritual. Stydia, Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

Figuring out about werewolves and alphas and Kanimas was not a memory I am fond of. My brother Stiles had been keeping it a secret from me for a year before I found out. His best friend Scott, is a werewolf. Along with Derek Hale, the man who I am still a bit scared of even though I have known him for a while now. And Erica and Boyd, dead now, were part of his pack. Isaac, a boy I had known for years (and I thought was a good friend who told me everything) was also a werewolf. Allison, Scott's girlfriend and a good friend of mine also, a huntress. Lydia, one of my best friends, a banshee. Yes, banshee, if everything was crazy already. And Jackson, of all people, was the Kanima.

Although it took me a while to figure out everything, I eventually got taken into their special group of people who knew everything and went on crazy midnight adventures to find dead bodies and face off with Alpha Twins and Deucalion.

And now, after going through this for a while now, everything is getting the crazy bumped up a notch.

My father has been taken.

Scott has left us all.

We are left to figure everything out.

And I have a feeling it's not going to be as easy as usual.

"Stiles, Stiles? Would you get up already?" I knocked on my older brother's door. "Derek wants us over at his in thirty minutes, and you know how he gets in the morning! He actually means ten minutes!"

"Mmm…" I hear from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in, you better be wearing clothes this time!" I mutter the last bit, opening up the door and storming in, only to stop dead in my tracks. "Lydia?!"

Stiles and Lydia, laying on top of the covers, sleeping. And not just next to each other; all cuddled up and…touching. Fully clothed, thankfully. Lydia in one of Stiles' old t-shirts, if it wasn't odd enough already.

At the sound of my voice the two in question rapidly sit up and stare wide eyed up at me. "Blair? What are you doing?"

"Um…Derek, yeah. He wants us over at his house in ten minutes. I'm just going to…" I back out of the room and let the door shut behind me, grinning as I walk down the stairs to grab a bite to eat.

Stiles and Lydia walk down the stairs after a few minutes, looking at anything but me. I grin into my milk and look between the two, amused by their embarrassment.

"So…are we taking the jeep?"

The ride to Derek's was quiet and awkward. Although, that's what I was expecting. Stiles drives with Lydia in shot gun, who stares out the window and glances at Stiles every five seconds. I am in the back, mentally hitting myself in the head with a brick.

When we make it to our destination, without anyone throwing themselves out of the window and away from the tension, Derek sits outside, tapping his foot on the ground and a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Derek, sorry we-" Stiles tries.

"Don't start with me. Get inside. Now." Derek grits from his teeth before stomping inside.

Sighing, I step inside with my two companions. "I told you he gets angry in the morning."

As we get inside, we see Derek sitting with Isaac, Peter, Allison and Cora.

Wait…Cora?

"Cora?" Stiles says in disbelief. He rushes over to her, shaking her shoulders. "What-how?" I glance at Lydia, who crosses her arms and begins tapping _her_ foot while glaring at Stiles, who has his back to her.

"Could someone explain this?" She points to Cora, who is awake and alive and looking like she hadn't been dying for the past few days.

Derek shifts on his feet, looking more uncomfortable than the car ride here, which is something when it comes to Derek. "I-I healed her."

All eyes shoot to him. "How? I thought you could only take away her pain?" Isaac asks.

"Well, as an-" He swallows "Alpha, I had more power than usual werewolves. I had a spark, something that gave me extra power. Extra strength. So I used that extra to take away more than her pain."

I go over his words in my mind. "Had? You said had."

"I took away more than pain, it took away my extra." Derek concludes.

We stare in shock at him. Derek isn't an alpha anymore. He is a beta. Just like the rest of them. No more pack, only beta's who work together. Until Scott becomes an actual Alpha, the pack is weaker. No one says a word for what seems like hours, too much racing through our heads to comprehend what bomb just exploded.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I break the silence. "We have to get Scott back. We have to get my dad back. We have to get Mrs. McCall back. And we don't even have an alpha anymore."

Derek sighs and closes his eyes for a few moments. "We need Deaton to help us. It would be easier if Scott could convince him to help, but-"

"I can get him to help." Isaac speaks up.

"You? When did you start spending quality time with Deaton?" Stiles asks.

"I helped out at the animal hospital a few times." Isaac tells us. "He will listen to me."

"Okay, well if we can get Deaton we can find out a way to get Scott back. Willingly." Derek looks at each of us, seeming to decide what to say next.

"So why are we all here then? You woke me up early, you better have a good reason." Lydia snaps. Pictures come rushing into my head of her sleeping this morning, and I smile and shake my head. Everyone looks at me, clearly confused.

Derek continues after giving me an odd look. "I need someone to go with Isaac and talk to Deaton with him."

"I can!" Allison practically falls over herself. The confused stares switch to her.

"I was actually hoping Blair could go." Derek says slowly. Eyes back on me.

"Why me?" I ask in confusion.

"We all know Deaton is a sucker for a human. Werewolves he will kick out in an instant, and so we need someone who can at least get us inside." Derek explains. I nod my head, shifting my gaze to Isaac, who glances at me with a smile.

We had been good friends since fourth grade, when I had come to school in a short sleeved shirt and skirt in the winter (an act of disobedience as a rebellious ten year old), shivering and goose bumps riding up my arms. Isaac, always one to wear a scarf, gave his to me as an act of a pure noble ten year old. I knew about his dad abusing him, yet he made me promise in sixth grade to never tell. I didn't want to lose him as a friend so I had grudgingly agreed. And I never told.

But lately, him becoming a werewolf and almost killing my brother and best friends, we had grown apart a bit. I hadn't properly talked to him in a few weeks. So as he looked at me with that sly smile of his, I knew he was happy to be paired with me also.

"Stiles, I need you, Lydia, and Allison to research about Nemeton and see what comes out about that." We all look skeptically at Derek, not a clue what Nemeton was.

"And Peter and Cora will be with me, searching for the Alpha Pack. If we can't find Scott by phone, we will find him by scent."

And so with each of our plans on mind, we set off to get to work on finding parents and friends that we all are determined to find.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! They meant so much to me! Hope you all like the next chapter just as much. Reviews are loved!

Isaac pulls into the Animal Hospital and stops the car, looking at me in the passenger seat of my red truck we had stopped for at the house. The way over we had talked like normal, a little too normal if you ask me. He acted as if nothing had happened in the past year that had affected our friendship. I, on the other hand, was a little too quiet and he had noticed. Isaac still went on talking though, probably wishing that after a little while I would stop being so angry.

Not a chance.

"So, ready to sweeten Deaton's day up?" Isaac jokes. I give him a silent glare, shutting him up quick.

"Let's just get in, get him to help us, and get out, okay?" Gathering my bag in my arms, I try to open the door. It's still locked. I look at Isaac expectantly.

"What's wrong, Blair?" His face is creased with what seems like actual dejection, but he must know what he did to hurt me. Or rather, everyone I love.

"Open the door Isaac."

"Tell me what's wrong first."

"God how dumb are you sometimes?!" I cry out. His face crumples. "Unlock the door."

He does.

I hurry over to the front door and let myself in, calling out Deaton's name as I do.

"How may I help-Blair! How nice to see you. And Isaac. What can I do for you two?" Deaton's smile is warm and reassuring, letting me know he will help out anyway he can, no matter what.

"It's Scott. We need him back, and there isn't anyone who could help us find him better qualified than you." I explain.

"Scott? I assumed he would come back soon. Why is it so urgent to get him back?" A frown form son Deaton's face.

"Derek saved Cora, but it took away his Alpha status. No Alpha means no chance of defeating the Alpha Pack and we have to get Scott to have a chance." My voice is urgent, and Deaton notices.

"Well, I'm sure there is something I can do to help." Deaton motions for us to follow him to the back, and on our way Isaac grins at me.

"We all know he loves a human in need." I scowl at him.

Deaton, smart and experienced as he is, helped us out as much as he could. He told us that if a werewolf drinks a certain herb they can sense an Alpha within a twenty mile radius. It only works for two hours, which means we would have to hurry. It also meant we could only hope we found the Alpha we are looking for, and not Kali or Deucalion. The twins we could handle.

"Thanks for everything." I tell him on our way out the door. He nods and wishes us luck on finding Scott and tells us to stay safe.

Isaac hops in the car and drives us back to Derek's house and we let ourselves in, searching around for anyone who would be back. No one. The house sits silent and even more frightening than usual.

"So…want to order some pizza?"

Lydia, Stiles and Allison sit in the Beacon Hills Library, searching for any book that could help them find information about the Nemeton.

"This is pointless. There's nothing here." Lydia says as she throws another book into it's shelf. "We need Allison's freaky family book."

"The Beastiary? There wouldn't be anything in there about this. My dad only knew about the Durach because of other books. He had to have found them somewhere." Allison reasons.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Lydia snaps.

"It would be a waste of time, Lydia. We need to check everything here. If there isn't anything here, we can check the Beastiary later." Stiles barely glances up from a book to answer her. She pouts but continues searching.

"Hold on here is something!" Stiles' eyes light up and begins to read aloud. "The Nemeton was a old sacred place for Celtic rituals. They can be translated into sacred groves where rituals and sacrifices took place. Well that helps with all the sacrifice problems."

"But it doesn't say where any are? No specific locations?" Allison asks. When Stiles shakes his head, she reaches for the book to check once more. Her face falls when it doesn't say much more.

"We can keep looking, Allison. If anything, your dad is already out of the Nemeton. We all know how crazy smart and strong he is. If anyone can get Stiles' dad and Scott's mom out, it's him." Lydia soothes.

"I cant just leave him there without any help, Lydia. We need Scott. We need to get them back before they die." At Allison's words, Stiles flinches. Lydia reaches out to comfort him, then realizes what she was about to do and lets her hands fall back to her sides.

I don't like him,

Lydia tells herself. _It's just Stiles. I _can't_ like him. _Even as she says it over and over again in her head, she knows it isn't true.

"Allison, I need you to focus. Stop putting yourself into this situation emotionally and stay into it physically and intellectually. We don't need you to set us back." Lydia's harsh words bring Allison back to normal self.

"Right, yes. Sorry." She smiles apologetically to Stiles who gives an obviously fake smile back.

It was going to be a long few hours in the library.

"Derek, let me up front. You don't have Alpha scent anymore." Peter pushes Derek behind him. Derek growls, his normal anger heightened in werewolf form.

"Don't start with me, Peter. It's your fault we are in this mess." He hisses.

"No, it's mine for getting hurt. Now if you two are done arguing, Scott is this way." Cora stands ten or so feet away from them, pointing in another direction.

Both men, distracted by fighting, lost sense of the real task. They look at each other, threatening each other with their different colored eyes before setting off behind Cora, the obvious leader at the moment.

Back at Derek's house, Isaac slouches on the couch eating two slices of pizza at once. I, after finishing two slices and trying to find a comfortable spot in the old chair, sit quietly, watching Isaac destroy the rest of the pizza.

"What?" He asks, the chewed up pizza in his mouth showing. I wince, looking away.

"Do you even know what a napkin is?" I ask, throwing a few at him.

"You have sat with me at lunch for years now, Blair, you should know by now that I don't." Swallowing, he grins over at me. I shake my head, wallowing in the fact that even after all these years I am still disgusted by open mouth chewers.

"And here I thought you didn't realize how much I hated that about you." My words, fierce and annoyed, seem to brush right off him.

"You love me too much to care about the little things like that."

"You have no idea what you just said and how wrong it is."

Isaac chuckles. "You know, Blair I've been wondering-"

He is cut off by the door opening and Derek, Cora and Peter walking in, obviously angry. As usual.

"It's hopeless. Obviously they packed their bags and moved to Alaska, because there are no wolf scents anywhere." Cora growls.

"Because everyone knows werewolves just love Alaska." Peter bites out.

"Did you guys get any help from Deaton?" Derek asks, but only after rolling his eyes at his relatives.

"Yes, and you'll be happy to hear we have a way to find the scent for the Alpha's." I grin over at Derek.

"Did the others get back yet?" Peter looks around the room.

"Does it sound like they did? Stiles wouldn't have not spoken yet and you all know it." I point out. Everyone shrugs at the same time, knowing I'm right.

"Is that pizza?" Derek frowns.

Isaac and I look at each other. "Maybe."

"Did you use my money?" Derek asks, shocked.

"Ha, psh, no." I try, clearly lying.

Derek opens his mouth to yell at us, so Isaac and I bolt out the door, laughing at

Derek's fury as we hop into the truck and drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for follows and favorites! I hope you all love this chapter, it's kind of a filler but it gives a lot of information. I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters, only Blair :)**

Isaac stops at my house, where we let ourselves in and sit down on the couch. We settle into a comfortable silence, the TV quickly becoming the only sound in the house.

"So, how are you? And I mean the real answer, not the BS you tell everyone else." Isaac asks, my eyes snapping shut at the question.

I have gotten that same question so many times over the past few days. How are you? Are you okay? Is it hard knowing your dad might not come back? Do you feel okay? Do you need to go home? How are you? I have become a master as plastering a fake smile on my face and nodding me head, assuring them I'm fine.

But sitting here, with a boy I have known for such a long time, his caring eyes searching mine, I can't hold in in any longer.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared. Not even for myself. For Stiles. He lost mom, when he knew her so much more than I had. I don't have any memories of her. Stiles misses her smile, her eyes, her laugh. I can only miss the woman I call my mom. And for him to lose not only one parent he loved for so long, but for another, I can't comfort him because I don't have the sorrow to share." I feel the tears roll down my face, but I don't care if Isaac sees them. I just don't want his pity.

"Blair, of course you know his sorrow. Just because you don't remember much about your mom, doesn't mean you don't remember anything. There must be something you can remember about her." Isaac assures me.

I contemplate this for a few moments. "All I remember is at night, she used to sing me a lullaby. I don't remember the words, of the melody, but I just remember her voice, beautiful and so happy, singing me to sleep. And then I remember, one day, not having that voice anymore. I was put to sleep by two crying faces, and I didn't know why. I was so little, and I didn't understand what happened. Not until people started talking about it at school." My voice cracks, the tears becoming more steady as they race down my face.

As my eyes fall shut again, I feel Isaac's hand wrap around mine. "I was tormented with nightmares. I remember waking up, sweating and horrified that I had killed my own mother in the dream. After a few years of those, I had convinced myself it was me who killed her. The only person who kept me sane was Stiles. He was always there at night when I woke up screaming, to hug me and get me back to sleep. Dad was always working late…or too exhausted to help me.

I don't blame Dad for anything that he did or didn't do. Although we lost a mother, he lost a wife. A woman who he thought would always be there to help him get through everything. Instead, she was gone, and he had to care for two little kids, and work full time. So, I had Stiles to get me out of bed, feed me, get me to the bus on time, make me a lunch, and get me home. He did everything for his little sister, he was strong for me when I couldn't be."

After I stop talking, we sit for a while, Isaac's hand lulling me into a deep silence. The sobs shake my body, and I know that this must have been the first time I have talked about mom in five or six years. Stiles and I had vowed to never speak of her unless in good memories.

"You didn't have to tell me all of that. I know how it feels to lose two parents, you know." Isaac quietly tells me.

I stare at him, appalled with myself. "I-" a hiccup slips from my lips. "I forgot. Oh god, I made you remember how it felt. I cant believe-" another hiccup "believe I told you all of that. I must have sounded so " more hiccups "so stupid."

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, no don't say that. I understand what it feels like, Blair. I get how you are feeling. It's not fair to lose two parents, but you haven't lost two yet. There's still hope to get your dad back. He isn't gone yet. We can still save him, and Mrs McCall. And Mr Argent. But you can't give up yet."

My brain tells me his words ring true, but I can't accept it. "What if we are wrong? What if Jennifer has already killed them? It cant be just me and Stiles." I let go of his hand and covers my face with both of mine. "We cant lose Dad."

Isaac's arm wraps me in a quick hug before moving back to his seat. "Stiles is back. With Lydia." I nod, swiping my hands on my cheeks, breathing deeply and hoping my nose isn't too red that Stiles notices I've been crying.

Isaac smiles gently at me one last time before Stiles and Lydia burst into the house, talking loudly and enthusiastically, hand motions and all. Even more odd, Lydia isn't rolling her eyes or making fun of my brother. She actually is…laughing. Yes, Lydia Martin is laughing and talking to my brother willingly. No Allison to pressure her. Hopefully no motive. Creepy.

Stiles glances our way and grins. "Did Deaton help out at all?" He doesn't seem to notice my puffy eyes.

"Yeah, he got us a way to find the Alpha Pack." I say, distracted by the way Lydia leans into Stiles' body as he talks. My eyes wander to Stiles and I raise my eyebrows at him. He acts confused and looks away from me and to Isaac.

"Did you need a ride home? I'm sure Lydia could take you." Stiles asks.

"Oh, I was hoping-"

"I can totally take you home. But only if you don't go full werewolf in my car. It's small and expensive okay? No damages. You break it, you pay for it." Lydia grabs her keys from her bag and turns to Stiles, whispering something before walking to the door. "Coming?"

Isaac nods, glancing at me, before walking out the door with Lydia.

Derek sits in a chair, staring between Cora and Peter.

"It needs to be someone with an emotional tie to Scott. We cant have someone out looking for him, find him, and not be able to convince him to come back. Whether it's friendship, hate or whatever else, we need someone who knows Scott well enough to convince him." Derek explains.

Cora nods. "I've only known Scott for a little while, and while I know who he is, I don't know him well enough to do that."

Peter scowls at Derek. "The kid doesn't ever listen to me. Never has never will. If I go and tell him to come back, he won't listen. Even if I tell him to stay, he will twist my words and do just that."

They both look at Derek. "I would go…but we have a better option than me. Although I am the werewolf he has known the longest, we don't always get along. Scott has had fights with Isaac also, but they are on good terms right now. They understand each other.

I have a feeling Isaac is the only werewolf who can get Scott back now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As usual, I don't own anything but Blair, sadly. Last night's summer finale :( So sad but a good (ish) ending...do you guys like Lydia and Aiden together? I'm a big no on that! Stiles always ends up alone by the end...poor kid. Enjoy!**

"Isaac? But-he has only lived with Scott for a little while!" I exclaim.

Derek sends me an annoyed look. "He might have, but he's known him for longer than that. They might not have been good friends then, but they are now. And that's important."

I lift my hand to my head, a headache forming. "Where is Isaac? Is he coming?" Isaac was fifteen minutes late.

"I assume he is."

"Well where is Cora? Or Peter?" Stiles asks, as the three of us sit around, waiting for everyone.

"I'm not in charge of them."

"Well considering you went through so much trouble to get Cora back, I would think you would keep an eye out for her." My voice is cut off at the end, the door opening to Isaac bursting in, breathless and looking terrified.

We all stand up, concern drawn on our faces. "What happened? Could you find him?" Derek hurriedly asks.

"Yeah, I found him. And Deucalion. Except Deucalion saw me, his Alpha senses were more advanced than I thought. He ran after me, but I think Scott stopped him."

"You think?" I squeak, shivers running through my body. No thanks. I don't want to see Deucalion for another century.

"Well, I'm pretty sure. I couldn't hear him when I got here." Isaac answers.

"How do we know he isn't just going back to get the others and then to kill us?" I direct my question to Derek.

"We don't. So if you cant fight, you should leave." Derek stares pointedly at me, glancing to Stiles also.

"You and Isaac cant go against a whole Alpha pack by yourselves." I remind him. "You wont live."

Derek's face shows nothing but courage and confidence. "We can hold them off long enough to get you to find the Nemeton."

My eyes shoot to Isaac, worry probably clear on my face. "Isaac, you can't do this."

He stares at me a moment before turning to Derek. "We should catch them by surprise, get a start on them before they can realize."

My anger flares. "Isaac!"

Derek nods. "We can go around back and wait for them to get upstairs."

"Isaac!"

"Right, you take the stairs and I'll get window."

"Isaac Gabriel Lahey look at me!" I shout, Stiles laughing at Isaac's terrified face. I only use his middle name in my mad fits.

"Yes, Blair?" He intends to put on an innocent face, but it ends up looking like a kid caught stealing candy.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" Kill him with kindness.

Derek backs into the hallway, Stiles patting Isaac on the shoulder in a sympathetic manner. Once they close the door, I storm over to the man in front of me and smack him on the chest. Hard. A few more times then ten.

"Damn you! Damn you, Isaac Lahey! You go around thinking you can just sacrifice yourself for everything and no one will care, but we would! I would! I refuse to ever go to your funeral after I tell you so many times to stop sacrificing yourself!" My screams turn to cries, tears forming in my eyes before I push them away.

Isaac stands completely still, taking my hits without a word. His eyes are focused on mine, his stare intense and something I cant make out. I continue screaming at him, my heart feeling like its about to burst out of my chest. My hits become weaker and weaker until I grab onto his shirt and shake him, the tears rising in my eyes again.

"Blair. Blair," Isaac finally speaks. I shake my head, the first tear falling onto my cheek. "Look at me, Blair."

"This can't be the last time I see you, Isaac."

"It wont be. I wont die, Blair. Please, look at me." My eyes raise to his, apprehensive to his next words.

"You are going to die if you two do this, Isaac." I flat out tell him. He flinches, and I instantly regret them. "Don't do this to me, Isaac."

"Why would it matter to you, Blair? Why would you care if I died?" He whispers, pulling me into his chest.

I take a moment to think about this, knowing its unanswered after these last few weeks. "You're my best friend, Isaac."

He deflates a little, and I don't know why. "Oh, right." He hugs me a little tighter before pulling away and looking down at me. His hands run down my hair, curling the ends with his fingers. "I wont die, Blair, and if I don't do this, you wont be safe from them. Your dad could die. We could all die. I need to save people."

"No, you don't. Derek can find Cora and Peter, and they could deal with it." I try to assure him, but it is clear his decision is already made as he shakes his head.

"No time. The Pack will be here soon. I'll be fine Blair, but you have to leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving you here to die! I wont leave unless you come with me!" I start to shake, afraid of losing another person in my life.

"Blair! You have to go. I am not letting you stay here to die. You cant heal like I can."

"You don't always heal, Isaac." I remind him. "Especially with the Alpha's."

"Go, Blair. I will come and see you later, okay?" He lets go of me completely, taking a few steps back.

My heart crumples as I allow this to set in. "Yeah. I'll just…go. I'll sit at home and wait. Yes, I'll wait at home. On the couch. The blue couch…" I mumble as I walk to the door. I hear Isaac call out my name before I close the door to leave.

"Blair! I-I need to tell you something. It's important." But before he can finish, Stiles shuts the door and hurries me to the car.

_I'll never know his last words to me_, I say in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, again! They make me really happy to see how much you guys like the story! Keep 'em coming! :) And just a reminder, I'm not completely following the story line, so be ready for a few changes, nothing too major.**

**I OWN NOTHING, but if I did, Stiles and Lydia would have been together already.**

**Hope you all like the chapter! Reviewwwww for my love :)**

I sit on the couch in our living room, nervously biting my nails and shaking uncontrollably. Stiles checked on me every half hour, having come five times now. He repeatedly put a blanket around my shoulders, yet I couldn't seem to keep it on. My eyes stayed glued to the wall, tears blurring my vision to the point I gave up trying to wipe them away.

Right as I couldn't keep my eye lids from lifting any longer, the doorbell sounded. I sprang from my seat, not tired or crying anymore. The shaking continued, and my nerves spiked.

I checked through the peep hole to see who is was, too paranoid to just answer the door anymore.

Derek sat on the other side.

Bruised, bloody, shirt in tears.

But that wasn't what scared me the most.

He stood alone.

My hands couldn't open the door, the shaking becoming unbearable. Sobs racked my body, and Stiles had to come get the door and pull me into his arms.

"Derek, what happened?" Stiles asks as Derek as he rubs my back soothingly.

"Jennifer happened. She came in after Ethan ran in to warn us. Lydia-"

"Lydia was there? Is she okay? Where is she?" Stiles rambles, his hands stopped on my back.

"Lydia is fine. Not a scratch. But Jennifer killed Kali. She tore the twins apart from each other and they aren't doing so good. Lydia is with Deaton trying to save them." Derek manages to tell us before collapsing on the couch with a sigh.

"Where is he?" I turn to Derek myself, trying to compose myself.

"Isaac-he, Jennifer got him bad. He was in front of Lydia and Allison. She was trying to get to Lydia, but Isaac took the fall." Derek's face scrunches up, and I know he still cares about Isaac, pack or not.

"I asked where he was, not what happened." I demand, my teeth chattering, though it isn't cold.

"Deaton took him to get him fixed up."

"He's alive?" My voice ends up shrill and hopeful.

"Of course he is. Don't you think I would have started with that if he did?" Derek rolls his eyes at me, oblivious to my almost-outburst.

"I have to go see him-Stiles, I will call you later, okay?" My hands are already on my keys, my feet taking me to the front door.

"Hold on, Blair!" Stiles reaches for my wrist, and I attempt to free myself. "Don't you need to get 'fixed up', Derek? You don't look so great."

"I'm fine, Stiles. Let her go to Isaac." Derek replies.

But by then, I'm already out the door.

I rush into the Animal Hospital, letting myself into the back. I see Aiden and Ethan on two tables, Lydia and Allison sitting on the floor. Once they see me, though, they stand up, worry clear on their faces.

"Blair-"

"Where's Isaac?" I ask, immediately moving to the next room over, not seeing him.

"Wait! Blair, you can't see him now." Lydia yells after me. "Blair!" Allison's hands tug me back to the room, and I struggle once again to be let go.

"I have to see him!" I tell her. "I need to see him!" I repeat, but her hands don't let go.

"He's not doing good, honey. You don't want to see him like this." Lydia soothes, but her words make me angrier.

"I don't care what he looks like, I have to see him!" My attempts to free myself turn feeble, eventually turning into angry shaking. "He needs me!"

"I know he does, but he isn't even awake yet. Deaton needs to work on him, and you will only be a distraction. If you really want Isaac to get better, you will let Deaton help to heal him."

"He can heal himself!"

"Alpha's do more damage, Blair, and you know it. You can see him later, but you have to stay with us right now." Allison reasons, her eyes capturing mine. She looks just as worried as I am, and I know I am just acting childish.

"Okay." I stop struggling and let them take me back to their seats on the ground. They both hug me and explain to me, in much more detail than I need, what had happened.

Ethan had come in just minutes before Kali had arrived, telling them she was on her way. Not to talk, but to kill. All of them. Ethan also said his brother was coming, for the same reason. Kali had burst in, ready to murder each and every one of them. But Jennifer had come in, killed Kali and tore the twins apart from each other, literally. As she turned to Lydia and Allison, Isaac, they told me, confident in himself, had stepped in front of them, holding Jennifer off until they could get away. But in the process, getting his chest slashed open and his head cracked on the back wall. Derek got her to leave, promising her he would go with her later today. They had gotten the twins and Isaac into a car, before driving over to the Animal Hospital for help.

And now they sat, the twins asleep, but alive, while Deaton worked on Isaac in the further back room.

"Deaton said he would be fine later. Nothing to worry about." Allison told me for the millionth time. I nodded my head again, not sure what I would have said anyways.

"Blair?" Deaton walked into the room, clearly surprised to see me. I glanced down at the hands he was trying to hide. His gloves, not splattered by blood but coated in it, were being torn from his hands hastily. My eyes swarm in my head, the vision blurring, my gag instinct kicking in. Lydia grabs a trash can before I can hurl on myself.

After that, and washing my mouth and hands, Deaton smiles sadly at me. "I wasn't expecting you yet, I'm sorry, dear." I nod again, realizing he is waiting for my next obvious question.

"When can I see him?"

"Soon. He should be waking up in the next few minutes. He is ready for you to go in, though."

"How would you know that?" Cautiously, I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Well he was only calling one name out during the painful moments." Deaton smiles, my two best friends giggling behind me. I blush furiously, not used to moments like these. Why would he call out for me?

"I'll go see him then," I raise my chin and walk out the door with the last of my dignity, and hurrying into the room next door, where Isaac sits on a steel table, his chest moving up and down, to my relief.

I rush to his side, unsure what to do with myself, before setting my hand in his, rubbing my thumb over his fingers. "Isaac? Isaac, are you awake?" He mumbles something in his sleep, and I lean my ear close to his mouth to hear.

"Blair," He whispers. My heart rate jumps. "Blair, I-" His voice trails off. I close my eyes, hoping he could finish the sentence. Maybe it's what he was going to tell me last night…

"Isaac?"

"Blair-I lo-Blair!" I shoot away from him as he sits up, gasping for breath and coughing.

"Isaac!" I cry out, bringing him into a fierce hug, and we laugh. I'm not even sure why, but we laugh as we look at each other.

Then Isaac suddenly stops laughing, and his face turns serious. "Were you listening to me when I was out? Did I say…anything?"

I furrow my brows. "Not-not that I heard." I give him a smile, trying to encourage him with actions. "Is there something you needed to tell me?"

After staring at me for a moment, Isaac shakes his head. "Only that I'm glad you're here, with me." I wrap him in another hug, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Me too, Isaac."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews and follows :) You all seem to have figured out what Isaac was going to say, yet sadly he wasn't able to say it. *insert evil laugh* This is a short chapter, but it's really REALLY crazy. Hope you love it! I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

I sat with Isaac in the Animal Hospital for the rest of the night, sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair, switching between talking and letting him doze off for a few minutes before he wakes up, twitching and shaking.

"Hey, Isaac, it's okay. Shh," I hug him another time, as he cries out and sits up on the metal table, which is probably not much more comfy than my chair. "It's alright. It was just a dream." I whisper into his hair.

"I can't-" He shudders again, and I tighten my arms around his body. "I cant stop thinking about it. How she just came straight for me. Jennifer-she didn't even think twice before trying to kill me."

"You did what you had to do, Isaac. If it wasn't for you, Allison or Lydia could be hurt, or worse. You were so brave, and that's what matters."

Deaton knocks on the open door before walking in. "Well, Isaac, sadly, there is nothing left I can do for you. This is as good as you will get until you get a good night of sleep."

Isaac nods and stands out of my arms. "Alright. Does that mean I get to go home and do just that? Or are we actually going to save the dying parents?" I flinch at his harsh words, knowing he didn't mean them.

"Isaac, I'm not sure you should be out fighting any more than you already have tonight. Your body is not ready yet." Deaton tries to reason, but Isaac is stubborn as always.

"They need as much help as they can get." Isaac walks to the door and past Deaton. I stare after him, wondering why he always has to be the one to save people.

"You can't get him to not go, can you?" Deaton asks me.

I smile ruefully. "I'm not sure anyone could."

"Isaac! Allison! Where are we going?" I shout over the storm.

Isaac and Allison had pulled into the house just seconds ago, running into the door (I had forgotten to lock it, a bad habit of mine, even with the Alphas and Kanimas running around), grabbing me by my arms, and hurrying out the door. They helped me into the car and drove away, and now we are walking through the woods, going who knows where.

"To find your dad!" Isaac yells back. Water pours down his face, reminding me of the times when he would come to my house after his father had hit him, begging for help. "Scott found out where they were!"

"Well then why are we walking? This storm could get worse!" We pick up our speed, running around trees and hopping over fallen branches.

Our timing is looking great until I hear a deafening crack and lightening hit's a tree directly in front of me. It tips over, and before I can scream for help, it falls down upon me.

"Isaac!" I shout. He has already turned back for me, panic clear on his face. Allison is sitting by me, struggling to get me leg from under the tree.

I am too stunned to feel the pain. I know I should feel something, pain, anger, sadness, anything, but I feel nothing. I'm not sure what gets the tree off of me, or why it looks like my leg is gone, but I know that something is horribly wrong. Something blocks my vision…something warm…something soft…like a t-shirt my dad used to let me borrow when mom was getting worse.

Someone shakes me, screams my name, tells me not to close my eyes, but they're already closed. More screaming, and I groan, not from pain but from annoyance. Don't they know I'm trying to get to the black hole? It looks nice. It looks happier than I am right now. I want to get to it.

And I do.

Something bright makes my eyes open. I groan, this time from pain, and lift my head, only to be hit with a horrible pain in my brain.

"Ouch." I touch my hand to my forehead, looking around myself.

Most people say when they are in a hospital, they always see white. White walls, bed spreads, windows, curtains. But I see yellow and blue and red and…a lot of red. My nose scrunches up, and I realize the red is coming from the bed spread. Like something is seeping through it. A metallic smell fills my nostrils, and I swallow hard.

My hands twitch as I take the bed spread in my arms and lift it, gasping at what I see on my left leg.

Or rather, what I don't see.

"Ms. Stilinski. It's good to finally see you awake." A doctor says from the door. I can't make out what she looks like, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision too much.

"What happened to me?" I whisper.

I see her shape come closer to my hospital bed and check my vitals. "Your friend Allison brought you in. She said you two were walking through the woods to find your brother, who had gotten in a car accident, when a tree fell and hit you."

"My brother got in a car accident?" Suddenly I was much more afraid.

"Nothing serious, Blair. I can promise you his head injury will be better in a few days. As for you, your injury is much more serious."

"Well, yeah, that was obvious when I looked at it." I snap at her, but she seems to either ignore it or not care.

"It will be quite an adjustment, but I'm sure you will get by fine." She tries to soothe me.

"Where is my family? Allison? Anyone?" I close my eyes and set my head back on the pillow, trying to stop the tears.

I stop the flow of tears enough to see her blink a few times. "Why, so many people have been by to see you. Your brother and father just left about thirty minutes ago, and your friend, Isaac, I think, has been here for your whole stay."

"My whole stay? How long have I been out?

"Seven days."

My head begins to spin again. "Just from this?"

"Miss Stilinksi, losing your right leg shouldn't be qualified as a 'just'."

I let that sink through my brain.

I lost my right leg.

And I have no idea what happened in the past seven days.

**Soooo that just happened. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Did that make your head spin? Do you feel light headed? Just tell me! I want to hear what you have to say!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well...here it is. Kind of a filler, but you get some bro/sis interaction :)**

After the doctor explains everything to me, she leaves, and I am left to my thoughts.

They take a dark turn quickly.

Who died? Is everyone I love still alive? Is anyone else hurt and in the hospital? She said my father and brother came through to see me…but it could have been Stiles and someone saying they were my dad. Is he dead? Are Stiles and I the only ones left? Has Isaac been here all this time and not come in to see me? Where is everyone?

As my thoughts are ready to explode my brain, the door bursts open and Stiles comes bounding in, along with dozens of balloons trailing behind him and a teddy bear as big as I am in his arms.

"Stiles?" I ask, appalled by how small the room suddenly looks.

"Hey, little sis." His smile looks real, but I know my brother well, and he is feeling as much pain as I am.

"What is all of this?" I let a real smile adorn my face, glancing at each and every balloon.

"I think that every person we go to school with brought in a balloon. Maybe they told them to do that, but I thought it was cool." I notice a bandage on the hairline of his forehead, and remember he got in a car accident.

"An accident, Stiles? Really? You could get attacked by Alphas, werewolves, hunters, or Jennifer, and you get in a car accident?" I shake my head, amazed at how stupid that sounds.

"Hey, in my defense, that tree came out of nowhere." He grins at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." My smile fades. "What happened? Who's left?"

Stiles sits down on my bed, and I brace myself for pain, because he sat down where my right leg should be…and I flinch from the fact it's not there.

"Everyone is okay, Blair. Jennifer is gone and-"

"Gone? Or dead? Because there is a fine line between the two."

"Dead. Deucalion killed her. Oh, Scott became an Alpha. But in an easier way, he is a True Alpha. Whatever that means. We saved Mr. Argent, Mrs. McCall and Dad." I breath a sigh of relief. "Dad just left to go get something for everyone to eat."

"Everyone?" My eyebrows furrow.

"Well yeah. Everyone decided to camp out here until you woke up. They've had you on drugs for a while." Stiles tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So no one is hurt?" My eyes are filled with tears of joy. But I don't want to cry anymore.

"Except for you? No one has a scratch." Stiles promises me. His eyes drop to my missing leg, and everything is silent.

"How am I going to get around?"

"Dad already set up for a prosthetic to be made for you. That won't be for another week, so you'll be in a wheelchair or crutches till then. Even though I'm sure Dad wont let you out of bed." Dad can be a little over protective sometimes.

I swallow hard. "When will I be able to do everything I used to?"

"Doctor's said it usually takes three or so months. Nothing too crazy until then." Stiles reaches over and ruffles my hair. "But they also said it would take longer for you to get used to this."

I smile encouragingly. "I'll be fine. It's just a little bump in my life. Not like I wasn't expecting to get hurt in this adventure."

"I don't think any of us thought someone would lose a leg, though." Stiles frowns and holds my hand for a moment.

"Can I see everyone?" He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Blair-there's something you should know." My heart jumps. No more bad news. "Derek and Cora left."

My heart sinks. "Why? When? Did they at least come in and say bye? Why didn't they at least wait until I woke up?" I fight the tears that fill my eyes, too angry to be sad.

"They came in every day for five days, but they wanted to go. To get away from all of this. Derek isn't an Alpha, his pack is destroyed, and there isn't anything left for him here. Cora didn't know any of us enough to get him to stay." I close my eyes, knowing everyone must be mourning for Derek leaving.

I sigh, sitting myself up on a pillow. "I still want to see everyone." Stiles nods and goes to get them.

Scott comes in first, acting like a real brother and talking to me like Stiles did, complaining about how they wouldn't let him in the first day because he wasn't a 'blood relative' when we 'clearly looked alike and had shared a blood promise when they were seven to be friends forever'. His blood ran through mine, so that should count, he told me. Scott made me laugh so hard I cried. And that's why I love him.

Next ones to run in are Lydia and Allison, their faces puffy and red, most unusual for my best friends who have flawless skin even after gym class. Both give me fierce hugs, and I choke jokingly before they let go.

"Blair, oh my god we were so worried about you. How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Do you need anything? Water, food, how about we fluff your pillow-"

"Guys I'm fine." My real smile calms them down.

Lydia glances down at my leg for a moment, and I see pain pass her face. "Oh, Blair. I can't believe this happened to you. The innocent one."

Allison nods. "We haven't left the hospital since I got you here. I made sure the doctors knew about allergies, fears, even who your second grade crush was before they took you back to fix you up." The three of us laugh, remembering my young obsession with Jimmy Dalton.

"And I got here as soon as I could. Isaac drove me. He couldn't sit still until we got here. Right as Derek let us go, we were out the door in seconds." Lydia grins at me, her eyes raising. "Any reason for that?"

My mind goes blank. "What? He's my best friend. Of course he was worried about me." Allison and Lydia giggle, obviously knowing something I don't.

"Speaking of Isaac, I think he was about to actually blow a fuse when we called seeing you next." Allison tells me. I smile, knowing how over protective Isaac can be.

"You know what, we can talk girl talk later. Let the poor guy see his girl." Lydia announces before dragging Allison out the door.

"His girl?" I shout to them, but the doorway is already empty.

Isaac rushes in moments later, his eyes locking on mine with concern. "Blair-" he cuts himself off by rushing to gather me in his arms and drop his head to my neck. It takes me a second to react before hugging him back.

"Hey you," I ruffle his caramel hair and sigh, noticing the bags under his eyes. "Have you slept at all this past week?"

His smile is playful. "Not a wink. So worth it though. I knew you would wake up today."

"Is that what you told everyone yesterday? And the day before that? And the day before that-" I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'm actually psychic, Blair. Surprise!" His hands roll down to the ends of my hair, and all joking stops.

"You really should sleep." I scrunch my nose. "And maybe go back to Scott's for a shower." I add to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't going to leave until I knew you were okay. I should've been there to save you. Your leg is gone because of me."

"No, I'm alive because of you. If you were a human with regular speed, I would've bled to death." I shiver as he rubs my hair between his fingers. "You can't blame yourself for something that lightening did."

"I should have been next to you-helping you along. You cant run as fast as Allison and I can. I could have pushed you out of the way, I might have-"

"Should've, could've, would've. Yeah, I've heard it before. What happened is done and I'm fine, Isaac." I promise him.

"You're missing a leg, Blair."

"At least I still have one."

His smile turns grim. "This isn't fair for you."

"Life usually isn't."

"Your dad just got back…I should let him see you. Let you see him."

"I'll see you later then-you can meet me back at home when I get out of here."

"I don't think you'll be out of here for a while."

I laugh at his innocence. "Mrs. McCall works here, Isaac. I can wiggle my way through anything here."

"That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this is a little chapter, cute and fluffy. I own nothing, sadly :)**

As I knew she would, Ms. McCall snuck me out of the hospital earlier others would have. She was sweet and motherly, like she always is to me. 'Daughter I always wanted' she calls me. I'm just happy I have someone who I can talk to about boys and make up and bras when I was younger.

Stiles wheeled me inside, joking that I am so lucky, not having to do gym for the next few weeks. Dad hit him on the head, but with a grateful smile. I know he doesn't want to be sad any longer. As Stiles stops the wheel chair at the couch, I let my head fall back.

"Think they'd let me go late to class for a while?" I grin over at my brother, who nods eagerly.

"I bet I'll get off the hook after explaining I had to help you to class," Stiles adds. "What a shame it would be to have to wheel you to every class."

"I think this won't be as bad as we thought it would be." I admit.

"Definitely not." He agrees.

Dad comes in and sits down on the couch next to me, holding my hand in his. "So, I was thinking, no school this week? Just take it off."

At one point, I would have been all for it. "You know what, I think I'll go to school. I lost my leg saving you Dad. And if people judge me for it, that's their problem. Not mine."

Dad smiles, and I see tears shine in his eyes. "Are you sure? I know Stiles wouldn't mind staying home to help you around."

My eyes meet Stiles' and I know he is proud that I'm going back. "No, school sounds great."

Dad looks ready to reason with me when the doorbell rings. Without waiting, four of my best friends come bounding through the door. They carry bags from Kroger, pans of what can only be delicious food made by moms and bags full of who knows what.

"Okay, so we were thinking we would all camp out here for a few days while you are getting situated, watch tons of movies, eat as much ice cream and lasagna as humanly possible, and take advantage of sympathetic moms." Lydia tells us as they drop the food at the kitchen and their bags full of clothes on the living room floor.

"And no worries, we of course brought The Notebook." Allison rolls her eyes and Lydia, who clutches her favorite movie to her chest, grins and nods.

"How could we pass up a chance to watch it every day?" We all groan, but we all know we secretly love watching it.

"That sounds perfect." Dad agrees. "I will be working late hours anyways, damn surgeries cost a lot." His eyes flicker to mine, and guilt overcomes me before I realize he is working regular night shifts.

Lydia squeals happily. "This is going to be just great. Let me just go grab the other three bags out of the car!" I laugh when she turns back and grabs Scott. "They're a little heavy. Werewolf strength would help."

Allison takes my dad's seat as he gets up to go put his uniform on. "How are you feeling now? I was thinking first round of lasagna right away."

"Food sounds great." I pilot myself to turn around with her, noticing Isaac's worried eyes on me. Being the gentlemen he is, he hurries to me and takes the handles to push me to the kitchen.

"You know, I should get used to doing it by myself." I remind him.

He shrugs, not at all caring. "I don't mind doing it." And I know he doesn't just mean now, but everyday, twenty four seven.

"It might get annoying having to push me, your little friend, around in a wheel chair, which makes me feel like an old grandma by the way, around all day and night." Allison laughs at my grandma quip.

"Aw, you don't seem like an old grandma." Isaac tells me. "An sassy aunt, that would be you. Not a grandma just yet." He ruffles my hair and grabs me a plate for my food.

"No, no I want the whole pan. Hospital food sucks, Lahey. I want some good, homemade lasagna. Hand it over." My arm reaches out for the pan, not at all joking.

"Hey, that pudding is so worth it." Isaac searches for a fork and knife in the drawers, before I point out the right one to him.

Allison, a good memory of coming over here in the past year, knows exactly where plastic cups and plates are, setting them out on the table, next to the ice cream, lasagna, chips and soda.

"Whatcha want?" She asks as she grabs a cup for me.

"What do you think I want?" I say as I eye the Dr Pepper.

"What else…" She pours me a full cup of Dr Pepper and hands it to me, and I slurp up a mouth full.

"Hey, Stilinski! Leave some for the rest of us!" Lydia shouts from the living room.

"Yeah, no need to chug it like last time!" Scott yells.

Last time we got a big bottle of Dr Pepper, I drank it in eleven minutes. It had been an ongoing game with myself, to time how long it took me to drink the 48 ounce bottle. What can I say? Dr Pepper is more of an essential in my life than water.

Dad walks in and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back early to see you lot to school." I give him an awkward, half sitting hug and watch him out the door.

"Need more already?" Isaac asks, eyeing my empty cup. I grin, nodding.

"I swear, you need to go to rehab for Dr Pepper addiction." Lydia sighs, walking in and taking the Dr Pepper out with her.

"Grab the lasagna and wheel me after her Lahey! That bottle is mine!" I urge Isaac along.

After grabbing a pan of lasagna, we make our way back to the living room where Scott and Stiles have set up a make shift bed for everyone out of dozens of pillows and blankets. Stiles grabs me out of the wheel chair and sets me down on the couch, plopping down next to me. Scott takes his seat next to me, Allison sitting herself next to him, surprisingly. Lydia gingerly sits next to Stiles, and I internally grin for him. Isaac, no more room on the couch, is in front of me, back to my knees.

Lydia has put in The Notebook, the lights dimmed, and we sit for the night, laughing at some parts and crying at others, eating ice cream and lots of lasagna, me alone finishing the Dr Pepper in a record of nine minutes, feeling like it's finally over and we can relax.

For now, everything is good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lovely reviews last chapter, thanks a million :) I'm sick, so updates might be a little slow for the next few days. I OWN NOTHING except my poor little Blair. REVIEW and you will make my day!**

I wake in my bed, no idea who carried me up to it. I push myself to sit up, and am startled by the fact another body is laying next to me.

"Allison?" I ask, her eyes open in a second and her body reacting just as quick.

"What is it? Is something wrong? I'll go grab Stiles-"

I laugh at her urgency and shake my head. "No, no I was just surprised is all. I don't remember getting up here."

"Stiles brought you up. He didn't want you in here alone all night, and wouldn't let Isaac stay. I needed an excuse to not sleep on the floor, so I volunteered." I know Allison, and the one thing she won't do is sleep on hard ground, Werewolf Huntress or not.

"School today?" I groan, rubbing my eyes.

She nods, looking sad for me. "School today."

My morning routine now takes twenty minutes more, although having people here style my hair and do my make up for me helps. Reaching the bathroom mirror is more difficult than I thought it would be. I imagined I could just balance, but that failed more than twice. I finally had Scott stand me up in front of the mirror, struggling to brush my teeth at the same time.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" I cry out, throwing the toothbrush to the ground. "I'm just going to never brush my teeth ever again! I don't care if my teeth fall out!"

I notice Dad outside the bathroom, looking between the urge to laugh and cry. "You'll get used to it," He tells me, and my heart breaks for him.

Scott reaches down to grab the toothbrush before guiding me to the bath tub. "This might work a little better," He sits me in the tub and I use the tub to brush my teeth. Scott seems to be smarter than I sometimes give him credit for.

Clothes are a struggle also. Jeans feel constricting on the lump leg (Stiles made the name up, thank you very much), so we decide on shorts. Us three girls stand in front of my full body mirror in my room, staring back at each other.

"Ready?" Lydia asks, her hand on my shoulder.

I nod in the wheelchair, breathing in deeply. "I'm a Stilinski, Lydia. I was born ready."

Dad gives me another awkward-wheelchair hug before watching us out the window as we get into three different cars to go to school.

"So…no driving for a while, huh?" I joke as Stiles starts up my car.

"Not for you. And we will be sharing this pile of junk while mine gets fixed up." He sighs and pulls out of the drive way.

"Oh go cry about it. That crappy Jeep had it coming." He gasps at my fake insult, knowing I love that Jeep and wanted it more than he did.

"Such an insult to a car you cried over for three weeks!"

"I did no such thing!"

Isaac helps me out of the car and into the wheelchair, giving me a quick hug before stepping behind me and pushing me into school. The stares burn into my brain, but I stick my chin up like Lydia told me to do and let Isaac take me to my locker, which is luckily close to the ground.

"I can walk you into your first classes, if you want." Isaac shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, as if he expects me to refuse.

I smile up at his abnormally tall frame from this height, shutting my locker and staring at him expectantly.

"Well, then, let's be off. Although I'm sure being a few minutes late to class won't hurt anyone…"

"I could tell them you were being stubborn about pushing yourself around, which I'm sure the teacher would understand." Isaac grins as he pushes me down the hallway.

"You are going much to slow, dear friend." I grin wickedly around the empty hallways, and Isaac frowns knowingly.

"Maybe we could wait a few days before going crazy in your wheelchair?"

"And waste precious time with exceptions to class? You obviously have lost your edge, Lahey."

"Challenge accepted." He takes the handles on the back of he wheelchair and starts running through the hallways, passing classrooms filled with students to watch us rush by.

"Still too slow!" I grin as his werewolf speed kicks in and we fly through the hallways, until a door sharply opens.

We skid to a halt and our eyes widen. As a teacher spins toward us with anger on his face, I hide my face in my hands to try and stop the laughter.

But no yelling comes. "Ah, Ms Stilinski. I heard about your predicament. What a horrible tragedy at your young age. Let me just get by here, my class seems to think breaking all my pencils is a good idea." He passes us without another word, taking off through the hallway.

Isaac lets go of a breath, and we both start laughing once the teacher is out of ear shot.

"This is what I'm talking about! Trouble surrounds you, Blair." Isaac continues pushing me down the hallway.

"Don't put this on me, I got us out of the trouble." I grin up at him, proud of my ability to get us out of a detention.

"Ha! It was just my luck that got us out of it."

"Hey, do you see that?" I ask.

"See what?" Isaac's ears seem to perk up, and I beckon him closer.

"Your lies…" I whisper, cackling at my own joke.

Isaac rolls his eyes and walks away from me. "Fine, if my lies are so annoying, I'll let you get to class!" He says over his shoulder.

I struggle to push myself after him, my hands losing their grip easily. "Oh, jesus, I cant-Isaac get your ass back here and help me!" I yell, and in seconds he is back behind me, smirking and pushing me to my class.

So maybe the first day isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, school gets busy. Hope you like this one :)**

Sleeping is harder than school. Even with the odd looks, the whispering behind my back, the constant question of what happened, I have my friends there to get me through the day with a smile on my face. But when I am in bed, all by myself (actually, Lydia or Allison is almost always next to me, but still you get what I mean), I can't shake the feeling of something going on inside of me.

Like a darkness pulling me deep inside of it. Like a hand tugging me further inside of it, but before I reach the dark tunnel, I am shaken awake by a new face each day, dragging me from the darkness and into the sunlight.

Mornings are the worst, I think. I never was a morning person. I like to think of myself as more of a night animal. A werewolf doesn't fit me at this point, and I was always afraid of owls as a kid, so I have now decided I am a cat. A cat missing a leg. Agile occasionally, sly but fun to play with.

My prosthetic came yesterday. Dad helped me try it on, and as I stood up on it, I crinkled my nose and quickly sat back down.

"Is it supposed to feel like that?" I asked Dad.

"Feel like what? An actual leg?" He jokes, rubbing my shoulder.

"I actually walked around feeling like that for sixteen years? How horrible." I suppose I have gotten used to not having a leg these past few weeks, and putting a fake one on just feels out of the normal.

"Well don't you want it to be able to get out of that wheelchair?" Stiles leans against the doorway to thee living room, smiling faintly.

"I'm using the crutches now!" I defend myself, but my brother knows all fully well about the fit I threw last week on how I felt constricted and small in my wheelchair. I hated it. The crutches at least let me do something for myself.

"I know, and we thought the prosthetic would come sooner, so it's partially our fault." Dad agrees. I hear the front door open and loud voices carrying through the hallway, seeing Scott and Isaac holding plenty of grocery bags in their arms.

"We got more food. Turns out we went through a lot last night." Scott begins taking cookies and pasta out of one bag, already knowing where to put it.

I notice Stiles' eyes flicker back to the door and hold as Lydia walks in, twirling her car keys around her finger. "There's a few more bags, guys." She informs the two who have already brought in at least fifteen bags in one trip (werewolf perks).

"You couldn't grab them?" Isaac raises his eyebrows at her, and she does the same in return.

"I just got my nails done. I'm not chipping them on a bag full of soda." She scoffs.

"More Dr Pepper?!" I squeal, standing up before I realize how unstable I feel in the leg. I attempt to step forward to catch myself, but that in turn sends me tumbling forward. I close my eyes in preparation for the hit, which never comes.

Isaac sets me into the couch again, chuckling at my clumsiness as I shrink into myself. "You need to work on that." I shove his shoulder and he pretends to be hurt, rubbing his shoulder and he lays out next to me.

"You really should practice that, Blair." Dad says. I nod, knowing if I am going to wear this for the rest of my life, I should get used to it. "While I'm at work you will practice, right?"

"I will, Dad. I'll walk the house a few times." I tell him, getting some help from Isaac to stand to hug him goodbye. It seems he is always at work these days. Burying himself in his work instead of grief for me.

As Dad walks out the door, Lydia runs to me and throws her arms around me as she settles into the couch. "So, what movie tonight? I was thinking Tangled."

Lydia has had a recent obsession with Tangled, a movie she knows good and well I love also. "I cant say no to that." She grins and texts Allison to get here soon, and Scott goes to order a pizza. I'm sure we have ordered so many the past few weeks they have memorized our order and address.

"I can go grab the mattress and blankets." Lydia announces and she stands and grabs Stiles' arm. "I'll need help." He nods and smiles as he follows her out the door.

"What's up with them?" Isaac asks me.

I shake my head, both our eyes on their departure up the stairs. "Truthfully? I have no idea. Something seems to be up, though. Lydia is always here."

"Aren't we all?" Isaac knocks his knee against mine, grinning like a kid.

"Well, yeah, but do you ever see her down here when you sleep?"

"Not at all."

"And she isn't in my room every night." I hint to him.

"So where?-oh. _Oh_." His eyes widen and he glances again at the stairs.

"I'm not thinking they do what you think they do, but yeah. In his room." I nod, and I glance away from the stairs, partially proud and partially disgusted.

Scott comes into the room, carrying two sodas in his hand. "Here you go," He sets the two on the table next to me.

"You know me so well." I grin and take a sip of the soda.

I stand up slowly, and I can see out of the corner of my eye that both Scott and Isaac watch me, senses heightened, prepared to race over to me and catch me if I tumble again. But, with some luck, I make it to the movie drawer to grab Tangled from the top of the stack. I set in in the DVD player and walk myself back to my seat next to Isaac, grinning to myself as I get back without a fault.

"No-I didn't say that, I said the first episode was better-" Lydia laughs as she walks back in, her arms filled with pillows and a few blankets.

"You can't take it back, Lyds. It doesn't work that way." I glance at Isaac as my brother talks to Lydia with a nickname.

"So you can carry all of that but not two bags that weigh less?" Scott asks, and Lydia chucks a pillow at him.

"These pillows are soft, and bags of god knows what isn't. And most of it is cold and crunchy." Her nose scrunches as she sets up the mattress and blankets.

Allison walks in as the movie starts, her smile brightening the room a few notches. "This movie is so great." She gushes, all but humming the first song already.

"No one can argue!" Lydia says before us three girls burst into song, memorizing the song after just a few times of watching this late at night.

The guys stay quiet for the first half hour, and then they eventually loosen up and quietly sing along. We quiet down by the end, our eyes tearing up by the end, drooping by the credit scenes. I am half asleep, barely enough energy to reach down and unhook the prosthetic. My head droops onto Isaac's shoulder, and hearing his deep breathing I know he is close to sleep also.

"Do you need me to get you up to your room?" He whispers, his words close to my ear. I shake my head, glad he is worried but to comfortable to move.

"I want to sleep here tonight."

"I don't think your dad would be too happy about that."

"I fall asleep down here all the time, plus it's Friday. He won't mind."

"At least move down to the mattress." Isaac shifts away from me, taking the warmth with him.

"No-" I start, but seeing him move down to the mattress also, I shuffle my body down the couch and to the mattress also, sliding between him and Allison, who is already sleeping on a sliver of the mattress.

"See? It's comfy down here too." Isaac whispers, close enough that I can feel him breathing on my neck. I am too caught up in the moment to speak, nodding my head and pulling a blanket across my body.

With my eyes falling, Isaac's heart beat soothing and loud, I lean into him and fall asleep.

The darkness doesn't come tonight, and my dreams are better than usual. More of the sun, less of the dark that pulls me away so often.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. No one reviews very much, and I would really like to hear what you all think of this, and if you are even reading this! Tell me anything that you want to about the story, everything is welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a little sad but I think you will like it. Thanks for your great reviews. KEEP REVIEWING I want to know all about if you like and WHAT you like about it, or what you don't. Enjoy :)**

When I was younger and Mom was still alive, I remember always waking up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Mom loved to cook for Stiles and I. Her pancakes were just fluffy enough and if she was in a great mood she would put chocolate chips in them. Dad would read the news paper while simultaneously flipping pancakes, which always had Stiles and I wondering how he did it. Mom would laugh and clap her hands when he would catch them back in the pan, giggling and covering her mouth when he didn't. She has a beautiful laugh, like bells ringing on Christmas. I always wished I had her laugh, but I instead have one that sounds like a mix between a seal and an elephant squealing.

I wake up this morning to that smell, and am taken back to the simpler times. Then I rush back to reality when someone moves next to me and their hand moves from my stomach. My eyes fly around to Isaac and his arms, wrapped securely around my stomach, my back against him chest. I wiggle some room and cough loudly, waiting for him to wake up.

His eyes shoot open after I cough, his arms disappearing from my frame and sitting up, ready for a fight. My laugh fills the living room, and his tense muscles relax.

"Oh, calm down, Isaac. I'm not here to kill you. The most harm you could have done to me was squeezing me too tight in a hug." I struggle to sit up against the couch from the mattress, and Isaac smiles at me.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still waiting for something crazy to happen and all hell to break loose again."

I sigh, understanding him. "I get it. I've been expecting it to happen for a while."

"What's that amazing smell?" Allison sits up, her eyes trying to focus as she blinks.

"Mm, smells like pancakes." Isaac inhales, werewolf senses picking up on what I am.

"Well if it's pancakes why are we still sitting here? Get me my chair, Isaac. I'm starved." As soon as I say it I realize how old lady-ish I sounded. "Oh god I sound like a 90 year old lady at a retirement home smelling pea soup."

Isaac laughs and Allison collapses onto the mattress again in giggles. "I would certainly hope you haven't been lying about your age, Blair?" Isaac grins and hops up to get my wheel chair. "Sure you don't want the leg?"

"I need a day off of that leg." I tell him.

Isaac whisks me off to the kitchen, where I see Lydia sitting on the counter, mixing what I can only assume is pancake batter in a bowl, laughing and shaking her head at something Stiles is telling her. My brother stands at the stove, flipping pancakes and telling some story that probably never happened.

Lydia's eyes catch us and she smiles, "Pancakes? Stiles told me you love chocolate chips in yours, Blair." I see the already made ones on the table and almost fall out of the chair trying to get to them.

Stiles and Lydia continue to make more pancakes for us all, and I shovel into my mouth at least five before sitting back in my chair and letting the many conversations roll over me.

"Never! Tangled is so better!"

"I can't imagine how you can draw all twelve hours without falling asleep!"

"Pools never compare to a good ocean skinny dipping."

"But why burn it after it touches the ground? It's a waste of a good flag."

"Cars should be able to drive themselves. Too much work for us."

"Ketchup packets are too small. I'm sure tons of people would like bigger ones."

"Automatic pencil sharpener. It's all we need in life."

The words are jumbled together, random snippets of many conversations flying through my brain at once. My eyes slide over everyone, their eyes alive with life and talking. I lose myself in watching their motions and not listening to their words. Allison using her eyes more than her hands for emotions. Isaac smiles every so often to let us know he is joking. Stiles using one hand to talk at all times, the other disappearing under the table, which makes me think of Lydia who seems to only have one hand above the table also. Holding hands? I wrinkle my nose, not sure why they won't just come out and tell us what's going on.

"-wrong, Blair?" At the sound of my name I glance back up, and notice the talking has ceased and suddenly all eyes are on me.

"Hmm?" I ask, using my fork to swirl the dropped chocolate around my plate.

"Something wrong?" Allison raises her eyebrow.

"Nope. Just…sitting." I smile guiltily, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Uh huh. Sure." Allison grins and takes a peek at Stiles and Lydia, letting me know she realized also. I smile into my shoulder before looking back around at everyone.

"Where's Scott?" I ask, pinpointing what felt out of place.

"He had to go over to Derek's place to grab some stuff Derek left for us." Stiles drops his eyes to the table and everyone falls into a somber silence, as it always does when Derek is brought up.

No one s particularly angry that he left, knowing he had a right to go and find a better life for him and his sister. But it's like we are all missing something in Beacon Hills suddenly, one of our pack members gone. A coldness set over us knowing he might never come back to even visit. I was confused and aggravated the first few days after I was told he left, without a true goodbye to me. Derek and I weren't at that close, but I thought of him as an uncle. No goodbye was a hit to me. I cant imagine how horrible Scott and Isaac must be feeling about it.

"What did he leave for us?" I wonder aloud, not sure I would get an answer.

"No idea. That's why Scott went over to get it."

"Is he going to be back soon?" Allison asks.

"Not sure, but he left a while ago, so I would guess so." Stiles tells is. Not ten minutes later Scott rolls inside with a small box, a little bigger than a shoe box, in his hands.

"That's all?" I grimace.

"He didn't have much to take, let alone much for us." Scott shrugs and drops the box on the table. The dishes have all been taken to the dish washer, and everyone sits, all eyes on the box, yet no one moves for a good five minutes.

Isaac is the first to reach to open the box, his fingers sitting on the box for a second before throwing it off. We all lean to see what sits inside, the suspense draining as we see a few pictures and some notes.

We each have a note, something I wouldn't have expected from Derek. But by the first line, I see why.

Blair,

Cora made me write this, I'm not writing it on my own accord. No one is sure if you are going to be okay yet, so I might be writing this to a ghost. But, you never know, werewolves and kanimas, maybe ghosts are in Beacon Hills too. Either way, if you get this, you should know that Cora and I are going to be okay. I wanted her to have a semi normal life, not always hyper aware that something is going to be around the corner and ready to kill. If you are alive, stop moping because I know you are. I'm not coming back, so get off your scrawny little ass and do something other than be a high school kid. You're smart, Blair, and you shouldn't be stuck there either. Just make sure you don't have anything to leave behind if you go.

My eyes are watering by the end, although there is nothing to cry over in the letter. I am just reminded how much I miss Derek and all the emotions hit me like a wave.

"Oh god. He's never coming back." I gasp and look up at everyone, who look just as overwhelmed as me. "He-he isn't-" The tears roll over my eyes and Stiles reaches over for my hand.

"It's okay, Blair. It's good for him to go. This wasn't for him. Cora deserved something more than this. Derek did too." I nod, locking my sad emotions away. Stiles lets go of my hand and finishes reading his letter before setting it back in the box. I follow his lead and then everyone does the same.

"What do we do with them?" Lydia asks, her eyes looking to Scott for authority.

Scott's eyes stay locked on the box, and I sense that he is taking it hard, but he understands Derek's reasons. "Now we let him go."

Later that night we take the box outside and watch it burn, letting Derek's last words to us rise into the sky and back into the night. We all lay in the grass, watching the stars after the smoke disappears.

No words are spoken, because none are needed.

Hands are held, tears are shed, smiles at memories are seen.

We let Derek and Cora go tonight, let them have the peace they need.


End file.
